You were right, it's all about you
by xX.Insane.Mutt.Xx
Summary: Oneshot. She writes an entry in her little blue book of her first love. It's the only way she know how to express it. How exactly does a troubled 15 year old girl tell her 16 year old love of her feelings for him? When she's so shy? She writes it.


Then he got on his skateboard and left. He never turned back. Just like he did every time he was there. They would walk to the corner together, stopping just below the street light before saying their goodbyes for that day. Turning their backs and going their own way. She would go back the way they had come, back to her house. Looking over her shoulder and seeing him skate away before she was around the corner and out of sight. He would put down his skateboard and role along the pathway. He never looked back at her, like she had to him. But she loved him anyway.

She had run across the street and into her home once she had rounded the corner. Her mind fill with inspiration after reading his short notes and poems that he had kept in his little stationary notebook. She had given it back before he had left. He had always carried it with him.

She dashed into her bedroom and pulled out a little blue journal from her small black and red _Sharks _netball bag. The journal was covered with blue pop out flowers and designs on the leather cover. A worn cardboard brown paper strip with the label on it was still attached to the front cover.

She threw herself onto her queen sized bed on broken wheels, landing on her stomach and pulled out her Sony Ericson slide phone from the back pocket of her cut off Levi short shorts. She fished through her songs before Paramore's Emergency stated blasting as loud as it could into her room.

With her fingers itching to write something, she quickly grabbed her blue Smiggle pen (the only pen she has used in this book so far) and flipped to a new page. Her hand quickly flying across the page as she wrote in a neat yet messy linked handwriting.

_4th__ of November, 2009._

_You were right. It is all about you._

_For a long time now I never knew what you were. I knew you were a person, a boy. But I never knew you were someone that would hold my heart, even without the realization in doing so._

_I did not know that you would cloud my mind, never leaving, always either the main event or a slight thought in the back of my head. Now I can not do anything without you on my mind._

_I don't know if the love I feel for you is true, is real or just an illusion that only our age will see. For is it even possible to love at an age as young as ours? Do we even know its true meaning? Does it even have one?_

_So many questions that shall never be answered._

_Adults say that the young can not love. But what they may not realize is that we do. We long our families and we love our friends. Or pets and possessions and our memories. _

_I love you._

_Many a time it had seemed right to say it, those three words. But I could not. For to love someone as I do you is both exciting, thrilling and absolutely terrifying. It scares me beyond belief that I could in fact love someone and even more so that I am willing to trust you with my heart._

_We have been together for such a short time and yet it feels as though I have been with you since before our time. But already I can not imagine my life without you. For I can not live the way I did before you came into my life and twisted it in some kind of uncontrollable beauty._

_You have become La mia vita, my life. Il mio mondo, my world. Il mio solo, my sun. Il mio tesoro, my treasure._

_And when you are not here or even near, I miss you. And I pray to God that I will see you in all your magnificent glory soon. For I can not bear to be without you._

_Love forever._

Signing it at the bottom of the page she closed her little blue book, put it on top of her dresser, turned off her phone and walked out of her room to eat dinner with her family. Hoping that some day, she will have enough courage to tell him, show him, just how much she is in love with him. And praying that he wont run away. Wishing immensely that what he had said in his little stationary notebook was true.


End file.
